Where Do Your Loyalties Lie?
by Ookami AmeCan and Their Admin
Summary: Ookami!Talia AU. Canada, America and I tell the story of a water war in the close future. Join North America as they discover a mysterious book in England's closet and end up in 2014, where the World has waged war over water. Neither has experienced the betrayal that they see in this reality. UsCan
1. England, A Pantry and Time Travel

**Me: Hi! If anyone has a question as to how my writing works, visit my profile!**

**Ookami!America: ****_Our _profile! Stupid Admin...**

**Ookami!Canada: That's rude, America...**

**Me: Be quiet, you two. Anyways, I did the research on this war for a school project and my teacher totally made a UsCan related statement (Canada could have been defeated long ago without our 'Big Brother To The South.' Yes, if Canada was in trouble in a war, America would be there to save us.)And I died of Fanfiction-ism.**

**Ookami!Canada: All the research has been done, but the Hetalia twist will change the scenarios a bit...**

**Ookami!America: THE FOURTH WALL, CANADA, JEEZ!**

**Me: Enjoy chapter one!**

* * *

America propped his paws up on the couch of England's house.  
"Hey, Iggy, when's dinnertime so I can make sure you don't cook?" he asked loudly, ears flattening a little bit when England peered around the wall and growled.

"It was your idea to come here, you'll eat what I cooked." He snapped, and then withdrew his head. America laughed his signature laugh and turned around. Canada was looking disdainfully at him.

"You shouldn't be so rude." He said. America bumped their heads together.

"Come on! What's wrong with having a little fun with the old furball?" he asked.

"I heard that!" England's voice echoed off the walls. America snickered. Canada glared at him and stood up.

"Hey, where're you going?" he asked brightly, immediately getting up to follow Canada.

"I'm going to go and see if there's any tea leaves left in the pantry." He said, and walked around his brother to the hall closet. He nudged open the door and sniffed around.

"They're up here!" America's voice echoed around the closet. He propped his legs on Canada's back, sure Canada was ready to take his weight. Canada stumbled forwards.

"A-America!" He squeaked as he fell forwards and against the back wall of the dark closet.

"Canada!" America yelped as the platform he was resting on slid away from under his paws and he collapsed. Canada wriggled a little.

"G-get off!" he coughed. "Call England, the door's shut behind you!"

"I see that." America said tightly. "But who needs England? I'm the hero!" Canada rolled his eyes.

"P-please get England." He whined. America sighed.

"Fine. IGGY! We're stuck in your closet!"

England's faint voice called back.

"Why are you in there?" he asked disdainfully.

"Tea leaves." Canada whimpered. America relayed the message. England asked something else that Canada missed because America sighed impatiently and started ramming his back paws into the stuck pantry door, subjectively squishing Canada farther into the wall and against a painful brick-like thing.

"What the bloody hell are you doing to my door?" England's snarly voice echoed dully behind the door as America continued his attempts at breaking it down. The painful brick Canada was leaning on seemed to emit a greenish glow. Canada, fed up with the glowing brick, rolled as far as he could to one side without hitting the wall. America was forced to cease kicking the dented door as his support moved away and he fell.

"Damn it, Canada..." He said, and Canada could see the greenish outline of his brother glowering at him.

"Sorry." He whispered, and picked up the glowing brick- a book.

"What's that?" America asked, getting excited and bumping his head on the bottom shelf of the pantry.

"Be careful!" Canada said, and managed to prod the book with his paw in the tight space. It automatically flipped open to the page with the strong green glow.

"America? What are you two doing? Is that my book!?" England yelled, and they could see his pale yellow paws underneath the door frame.

"Why? Is it bad?" America asked, touching the glowing green image with his nose.

A light shot up like a projector and emblazoned a clock on the shelf above them. America's tongue lolled out in enjoyment and he touched the middle of the clock, where the hands were connected.

"Wouldn't it be cool if all of a sudden it was a year from now?" America asked. Canada was about to answer when the green light momentarily blinded him. He squawked awkwardly and fell away from the light.

"America, you idiot! Don't touch it!" England yelled, but the sound faded away as the green slowly blended to white and the wall fell away from his back. Canada tried to yell for his brother, but no sound came out of his parted jaws.

Ears ringing, he collapsed as though from the sky into a charred pile that puffed smoke all over his golden coat. For a while, he just lay there, too winded to get up.

"Canada? You okay, bro?" America's voice, laced with concern, fell over Canada's ears and he got shakily to his feet.

"Are you okay?" he asked his approaching brother, who had a small trickle of blood coming from the top of his head. America nodded eagerly. Canada took a few deep breaths and steadied himself. When he looked up, he saw nothing but grey. A dull grey and bronze sky with nothing on land but ash and char.

"Where are we?" Canada breathed, shaking the ashes from his coat and leaning into his brother. Wherever they were was a desolate wasteland; it had been blown apart by a bomb or something.

"Canada." America whispered. Canada looked at him and he jerked his head over at a small tree.

A dead apple tree.

_England's _apple tree.

"Are we in England?" Canada yelped, turning in a full circle to scan the surroundings. The river that ran behind England's large home, though dry, was still imprinted in the mud.

"You sure are."

A new voice joined the conversation. Canada and America turned in the direction of the voice. England padded towards them, but he looked... _different_. His green eyes were dull and dark. His blonde fur was matted with blood and was stuck up and tangled. A snarl graced his sharp fangs.

"What are you doing here, traitor?" he snarled, his familiar accent anything but comforting. "Have you come to attack me again? Brought an ally, have you? Not France this time? Bastards." He growled. Canada looked at America in confusion and got his own look mirrored back at him.

"You already have water!" England growled. "We should have been on the same side, but you attacked me, you greedy twit! Get out of my land or I'll kill you!" Scared and confused, Canada turned and ran the other way.

_U.S.A._ he thought, picturing America's home, not his representation, in his mind, and jumping. He landed hard on America's hardwood floor, which looked to have been left alone. America soon came right after.

"Thank God for home." He sighed, rubbing his face on the floor.

"What on Earth is going on? Why did England attack us? And what's all this about water?" All the questions in Canada's mind exploded, and struck America dumbfounded.

"Wait..." he said, and looked up at America. "You touched that clock! It must have been from England's spellbook!"

"We've travelled forwards a year in time!?" America yelped, and Canada nodded.

"And the world must be at war over our most precious resource."

"Water? So soon?"

"I guess the UN didn't get to the issue in time."

"I bet China started it." America huffed. Canada smacked the side of his brother's head.

"We won't know for sure. We should find England's magic book and go home."

"But-"

"Canada? Are you in here?"

America was cut off by his own voice, and his eyes widened. Canada jumped up and ran behind the couch. America found a way to squeeze himself in beside Canada, and they watched as a battered version of America padded in through the door.

"Over here." Future-Canada's voice sounded from the kitchen and he padded out. "You made it home."

"Of course I did! I'm the hero!"

The Future-North America brothers nuzzled each other for a moment before America pulled away and collapsed on the floor.

"America?" Future-Canada yelped.

"Relax." Future America said. "I'm just really tired."

"I'm sorry I'm such a burden." Future-Canada sighed, bending his head and touching their noses together. "You really don't need to protect me."

Future-America reached up and pulled Future-Canada to his side.

"Yes I do. You're my brother and I love you. I promised to protect you and I will."

"O-okay. Just don't let yourself get hurt."

"Never! I'm the hero!"

Canada's face was flaring under his fur from his hiding spot. His future self must have asked America to help him out with the war.

"Come on." America whispered in his ear, and Canada felt his brother slide away from his side. Canada followed America out the back way and they ran down a field and into a bush.

"What just happened?" America asked.

"Well... if we're fighting over water... I do hold an entire quarter of the earth's freshwater."

"But no strength to protect it with?" America supplied. Canada nodded.

"I must have asked you for help-"

"Because of my strength?"

"Exactly."

"I wonder why my future self attacked England?" America asked himself out loud.

"You don't really have that much water, when you think about it." Canada clarified. "Maybe your future self was trying to get some from England. Our apparent truce must have promised you some of mine, but England probably wouldn't sign a truce with you."

"But I could have asked so many others for a truce! Brazil, Iceland..."

"Well, you didn't, and you attacked England in revenge for not signing with you."

"Makes sense." America said.

"Come on! We have to leave." Canada said, and jumped from the bush.

"And go where?" America asked.

"Nowhere. You're mine now." A voice snarled. America whipped around. Normally agreeable India was glaring at him.

"I knew I'd find you here. I'll kill you, and then your water will be mine! " India's brown eyes flashed, and he jumped right for Canada.

* * *

**Me: And that's where we end!**

**Ookami!America: I'm confused! What's going on?**

**Ookami!Canada: What's to understand? We've both got a lot of water, so India wants some.**

**Ookami!America: Why can't he go bug Japan or something?**

**Me: This was just an intro! There'll be more...**

**Ookami!Canada: I don't want there to be more! I don't want to die!**

**Ookami!America: You won't die!**

**Me: Shut up, will you? I'm going to put up a list of the fighters on the water taking side and the water protecting side later.**

**Ookami!America: What side am I on?**

**Me: Both. Also, I drew my own title page! What do you think? Here, if you wanna see it, the link is on my profile.**

**OokamiAmerica:_Our _profile****StupidAdmin**


	2. India, Brazil, Mexico and a Split

**Ookami!Canada: First up! Thank you to our first follower, Anon007!**

**Ookami!America: Yeah, thanks, dude!**

**Me: I also have two things to bring up. One, Prepare for a small amount of OCs, including Brazil, Ethiopia, Mexico and some that only get mentions. Two, India's personality was listed as "Just like Hungary's" which means he might be OOC because Hungary is a "Tomboy with a girlish side and a yaoi fan." HOW DO YOU MAKE A MALE A TOMBOY?**

**Ookami!America: Ooh! I have more to say! Look at our profile for this story's headcanons! It's under the "FACE Qualms" section!**

**Me: Well, anyway, let's get started, then!**

* * *

Canada let out a yelp and collapsed to one side in an attempt to jump away and India fell and skidded on the blackened grass. America recovered from his shock andpinned India down where he still lay on the grass.

"Hey, man, what's your deal?" America asked, sounding more confused than aggressive. India wriggled under America's hold.

"I have a large population and no water to give them." India answered reasonably. "What am I supposed to do? Why are you not fighting this country as well? Do you not want your population to have a reasonable amount of water?"

"There's a more peaceful way to fix things." Canada muttered.

"Like how?" India asked, cocking his head to one side best he could with America standing on him.

"Hide!" America cried, diving into the bush they were just hiding in.

"How will hiding solve this problem? India asked, as Canada spotted the reason they were hiding and squashed in beside America.

"YOU!" A loud, angered voice ripped through India's confused silence. Canada watched through the bush's dead leaves as Future-America lowered his head with his ears flat. Future-Canada's hackles rose bit he didn't look too disturbed.

"I knew I heard fighting." Future-America said. "Who were you fighting on _my_ land?"

"Um." India said confusedly. "You." He peered under the bush and checked that America was still there. America batted India's nose.

"Shoo!" He whispered. India looked more than confused. Future-America stalked closer.

"Is this an ambush? Is China here too? Did you form an Alliance?"

"What are you talking about?" India asked, backing up until Future-America had him cornered against a dying tree.

"Thought you'd just come and get us, huh? Thought you'd just kill us in surprise?"

India finally seemed to recover from his initial shock and shoved Future-America off of him with his front paws. Future-America fell, startled, and India batted him to one side. He grabbed Future-America's scruff and shook him until he appeared rattled, and then dropped him to the dirt.

"You may have money for water, but at least I've got a military." India snarled, pressing one paw to Future-America's throat, "Do not doubt me."

Future-America shoved India's back paws out from under him with his forepaws and flipped him onto his back.

"I do not doubt you." He growled, "But fact is, my military is the strongest in the world."

Future-America pressed his claws into India's throat, and India made a flailing action.

"America!" Future-Canada ran around the bush. "Don't kill him! I think he gets the point!" Future-America bumped his brother aside and continued to press deeper, blood welling up around his paws. India coughed and made an attempt to growl.

"This is how you win wars." He growled. Future-Canada raised a paw and swiped his claws across Future-America's face. He stumbled to the side and Future-Canada helped India up and shooed him off.

"Don't come back, bastard!" Future-America roared after him. Then he turned around and clubbed Future-Canada around his head so that he fell. "What was that for, traitor?!" he yelled, blood dripping down his face from where F-Canada had scratched him and torn his ear deeply.

"This is war! Fighting is how you stay alive!" He growled. Future-Canada stood up and touched a paw to the bloodied fur on his face.

"India was dying! Have you no mercy?"

"Would you have liked him to kill me? Or you?"

"N-no, but you can't just kill others!"

"Of course you'd say that, you're too weak to defeat anyone anyways!"

"Maybe I just have enough moral fiber not to need to kill to prove my point!"

"I wasn't proving a point, I was saving our lives!"

"India didn't do anything!"

"Fine! If you think that you can get along in this lifetime with your messages of peace and love, you can do it _by yourself_!"

"A-America, you can't- you know what? Fine! I'll work on stopping this pointless fight and keeping myself alive!"

"Weakling!"

"Murderer!"

The Future-North America brothers stalked off in opposite directions; Future-America trotted towards his house whereas Future-Canada took the international trans-portal back in the direction of the northern border, probably to Ottawa for directions.

Canada stepped out from the bush once the coast was clear.

"Well, that happened." He murmured. America pulled himself out and looked at his future self's house.

"I had a point." He said, trying to get up on his hind paws to see his future self through the window. "So what do we do now?"

"We have to find England's magic book. If we can go home, we can stop this whole thing! There doesn't need to be a fight!" Canada said, wagging his tail.

"What do you mean?" America asked, "You're gonna change the future?"

"_We're _gonna change the future! Remember that meeting when we said that it would take 30 billion dollars or so to give the whole world clean water?"

"I get it! We can pay it!"

"Exactly! We, and maybe England, together could raise that, no problem!"

"Yes, put purification and wells and stuff-"

"And stop the fighting!" Canada looked really exited, and America was pumped, his tail flying back and forth a mile a minute.

"So... how do we find the magic book?" Canada enquired, sitting down in the dirt.

"Maybe... one of our future selves will go to see England, and while he's distracted with them, we can look for the book." America stated. "Should we follow you? Because I kinda tried to kill him and might not go back to see him."

Canada stood. "Okay. How will we tell us apart from them? Our future selves, I mean."

"Their faces are all mangled up. Didn't you just see future you slash off my face?"

"Sorry." Canada mumbled. America laughed.

"It hasn't happened yet!"

* * *

Canada and America were slinking through the shadows, following Future-Canada as he trekked through Brazilian war ground to try to find the wolf personification of the southern nation. Future-Canada stopped suddenly as the sound of snarling became prominent and they spotted Brazil and Mexico tearing at each-other's fur.

"Hey!" Future-Canada yelled. Mexico stopped with his paw pressed into Brazil's throat.

"What?" he growled. "Are you here to help or should I kill you?"

"Mexico, it's me, Canada! America's brother?" Future-Canada tried. Mexico's ears twitched upwards at the mention of America, but flattened again.

"So?" He asked, working hard to restrain Brazil. "This is a war. If you're not yet my ally I cannot trust you."

Future-Canada stepped closer to Mexico.

"If you stop attacking Brazil, we can ally and get you the water you need." Future-Canada said, pacing closer to them. Brazil looked thankful, but Mexico snarled wider and Brazil's expression turned pained.

"If you think I'm stupid enough to fall for that?" Mexico growled, but he let Brazil up. Brazil growled at Mexico, blood dripping from his neck, and Mexico shut him up by snapping his jaws.

"Thanks, Mexico." Future-Canada said, stepping forwards, but Mexico stopped him with a growl.

"You've got more water for me to take." He snapped. "You're my new target." And Mexico had him pinned to the war-torn dirt of Brazil's once-homeland. He swiped dust into Brazil's face when he leapt to assist Future-Canada. Mexico quickly had Future-Canada in a death grip by the neck, and suddenly Canada felt America shoot out from beside him and knock Mexico into the dirt.

"America!?" Mexico, Future-Canada and Canada all shouted at him, while America snarled viciously at Mexico.

"Get out of here! Come back when you`ve got loyalty to someone!"

Mexico wriggled out of the stronger nation's grip and slunk away, using the portal to travel away. Canada shot as fast as he could out of the shadow of the bush and knocked America down a slope. Quickly they fled away from the battle scene until Canada rounded on his brother.

"What the hell was that?" he snarled, his hockey-season temper flaring at America. It didn't take long for America to recover from his shock and say,

"He was going to kill you!"

"This isn't our time!" Canada said, "That wasn't really me! We're going back to our time! We can prevent all of this fighting!"

"Get your head in the game, Canada!" America yelled. "We are unlikely to get home, and even if we do, we can't stop the fighting!"

"My head? You get yours straight! We can stop the fighting, it's very possible!"

"England will kill us before we get that book!"

"No, he'll kill _you_! Because you're so selfish you have to fight in wars that aren't even yours!"

"You are going to get yourself killed with these dumb illusions that you can save the world!"

"Oh, right, I forgot, _you're _the hero. I can't try to do one thing in my life without you blocking me!"

"Fine! I won't block you! Go find the book or die trying! I'm gong to make it out of here alive!"

"By fighting?"

"By being my own defense! You be yours! Leave me alone!"

America turned and stalked off, taking a portal somewhere.

Canada stomped away from Brazil's battleground.

_Fine. _ He thought. _ It's America's choice. If he stays here, and survives, he'll have to deal with there already being one of him. Ha! He'll have to hide himself. I've got to find that book and go home, with or without him._

Canada jumped into a portal Europe.

_And I know exactly where to start._

* * *

**Me: I'm so mean! I love you guys too much to make you fight! *Hugs Ookami!America* I'm so mean to you!**

**Ookami!America: Relax, admin. It's all in storytelling!**

**Ookami!England: When do I come in?**

**Ookami!America: How did you get in here? **

**Me: Next chapter. Also, my OC, Barbados, and her siblings, Trinidad and Tobago, will make an appearance next chapter.**

**Ookami!America: OCs, OCs everywhere!**

**Ookami!Mexico and Ookami!Brazil: Hi.**

**Me: *Shoves them out window* Yes, there has to be OCs in a world war fanfic! Although... Please forgive me because I will be ignoring a lot of countries.**

**Ookami!Canada: Which ones?**

**Me: I'm ignoring them because I don't know. **

**Ookami!Italy: Hasta la Pasta!**

**Me: HOW DID HE GET IN HERE?**


End file.
